


Put a Leash on It

by FoxyDangerfluff (Argent_Vulpine)



Series: Souls Entwined [9]
Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coffee Shop, F/M, Klutz, Pining, Post Game, Returning Home, airhead wizard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argent_Vulpine/pseuds/FoxyDangerfluff





	Put a Leash on It

It was Spencer who picked her up from the airport, which was only moderately surprising since it was originally supposed to be him and Ally. Nora thought to turn her phone’s airplane mode back off and finally received several texts from her best friend, informing her that something had come up with the agency, she was sorry she couldn’t be there, and so on.

She sent a quick text back to let Ally know she understood, and bumped her shoulder against her brother. “Hope you enjoyed the peace and quiet,” she teased, grinning.

Spencer sighed, a mock scowl on his face. “Your boyfriend wouldn’t leave me alone the entire time, I hope you know. Please just take him with you next time.”

Nora laughed at that, shaking her head. “You can’t fool me. I know you two are close.” A pause, and then, “I don’t think  _ I _ could handle bringing him with me on trips like this. Not that the school would let him come along, anyway...”

They waited at the baggage carousel, trading teasing remarks and just chatting, and her heart swelled at the interaction. In fact, she was a little sad when it was over, Spencer dropping her off at home so she could deposit her luggage and freshen up. He had to head in to work, and she could use some recovery from the long flight. 

But first… coffee. And there was only one place she’d get it from.

Nora smothered an enormous yawn as she changed into less rumpled clothing, running a brush through her hair and generally making herself look more presentable. Airplanes were  _ not _ good for one’s appearance. Any movie that suggested otherwise was lying.

She did seriously consider simply taking a nap… but ultimately decided against it. It would throw off her sleep schedule and make getting up for class the next day that much more difficult. Better to just power through it with caffeine and sheer willpower. Stifling another yawn, Nora made her way to the port Corvin had set up in the apartment, giving it the routine knock before opening the door onto the court.

Spencer must have told him when he’d dropped her off, because she had only barely closed the door behind her when a blue blur came at her, much too fast to dodge. They went sprawling, though he’d somehow managed to twist them about in mid-air so that she landed on top of him. Nora heard the faint sound of his head smacking the ground and a muffled ‘ouch’ before he was laughing and squeezing her in a tight hug.

“You’re back!” he exclaimed gleefully, bright green eyes sparkling with excitement. “I missed you!”

“I can tell,” was her droll remark, though she couldn’t quite keep a smile from her lips. “I missed you, too, but can you let me up? I need coffee.”

He laughed again, but released her slowly, clearly reluctant to let her go. “There’s a coffee already being made for you,” he said with a grin. Once they were both standing, Corvin wrapped his arms around her again, holding her from behind and resting his head on top of hers.

“Cor… I can’t walk with you holding me like this,” she groused, reaching up to pinch at his cheeks. “You’re going to have to let me go eventually.”

“Nooooo! I don’t want to!” His arms tightened around her. “You were gone for so long!”

“It was barely a week!”

“That’s much too long!”

“I can’t exactly help that, you know.” She sighed and leaned back against him. “Can you let me go long enough for me to get my coffee?”

At that moment, the door to the café opened to reveal Merle, carrying a cup and a bag clearly meant for her. “Welcome back, Nora. I figured he wouldn’t be letting you go any time soon.” He grinned broadly at her; behind her back, Corvin made a face at his brother. She didn’t even have to see it to know he was pouting.

“You’re a lifesaver,” she replied, gratefully accepting the coffee and whatever pastry they’d decided she needed. Corvin was still refusing to release her, but she managed to get him to adjust his hold on her so she could take a sip. “Perfect, as always.”

Merle grinned again and waved, headed back to the café. “Don’t smother her for too much longer, Cory. You don’t want Aiah to have to hunt you down.”

Nora suppressed a laugh at the thinly veiled threat. “If you’re working, you really shouldn’t be out here pestering me.”

“But I missed you and I wanted to see you. And Spencer told me you were home safe from the airport, and I guessed you’d be wanting coffee, and I was right!” The words all came out in a rush with barely a pause for breath.

“You’ll get to have me all to yourself later, Cor. But you should go back to work before they drag you back in themselves.”

He made a sound that reminded her a little of a kicked puppy, clearly upset, but he did finally release her. “Promise?” he asked, coming around to look her in the eyes.

She rolled hers, amused, and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “I promise. Now go back to work!”

He grinned, hugging her again so suddenly some of the coffee splashed out of the cup and onto his arm. “I’m going, I’m going!” he laughing exclaimed when she scowled and started shooing him off. “I’ll see you at home soon!”


End file.
